Arel & Lewc
by Arel Ansome
Summary: Koushiro and Yamato enjoy a pleasant weekend together. Yaoi Yamashiro


A/N: This Story is dedicated to my wonderful mate :3

Arel and Lewc

Koushiro sat on the bed next to Yamato, finally alone and about to take advantage of it. The past two months had been filled with avoidance, plotting, and careful collaboration, all leading to this moment. Koushiro moved to the dead of the bed, and curled up, watching Yamato as he brought out his guitar. The blond began to strum, several power chords and tuned his guitar, before adjusting the overdrive and distortion on his small amp.

As Yamato began to play, the red head leaned back, hands on his knees, eyes closed, heart a flutter. As the blond began to play harder and faster, allowing the other boy to fall into a hypnotic trance from the music, until he heard felt the music stop, and felt the strong arms of his boyfriend wrap around him.

"How did you like it Kou-chan?" Yamato asked, still embracing the red hed.

"It was beautiful," he said, curling into his love.

"I wrote it for you," Yamato said, kissing Koushiro's forehead, pulling him close, "what do you want to do now? We've got the apartment just to us all weekend."

The red head pulled his boyfriend down onto the bed, and hugged close, closing his eyes, "This is fine for now," he said, falling asleep, knowing he would be able to wait for their first time until the taller boy was ready.

The blond smiled at his boyfriend, whispering into his sleeping ear "I love you," before snuggling down and falling asleep himself.

Saturday morning, Yamato woke up to find Koushiro in the kitchen, swearing as he was trying to make some sort of meal for the two to enjoy, albeit not very successfully.

Yamato looked at Kou, "Need help?" to which he got a very weak nod, which Yamato responded to with a chuckle.

"it's not funny..." Koushrou muttered, cleaning up the mess he had made as Yamato began trying to figure out what his boyfriend was making, and concluded that he was, in fact, trying to make omelets for both boys.

Yamato grabbed Kou once he was mostly done cleaning, "Watch," Yamato said, grabbing the red head's hands, guiding him in the motions of making the food, breaking the eggs, beating them, as well as adding the desired garnishes. Koushirou was, of course, blushing at this contact throughout the whole cooking lesson. "And that, my sweet, is how you make an omelet," Yamato concluded, after he had guided Koushiro's hands to place both omelets on a plate , swing his love around, and kiss him gently on the lips.

After the meal, the boys spent the day lounging; watching TV, movies, video games, making out, that sort of thing. Deciding to go out for a movie, they spent a good portion of their time making out during it, since they decided half way though it was pretty bad, and as such newspaper film critics are not to be trusted. They spent the walk home basically spurting bad quotes from the movie and laughing about it, coming home to the apartment to have a quiet dinner, which they had purchased on the way home, and proceed to bed.

Hand in hand and face to face the boys spent the night curled up together in a ball, cuddling and kissing, and rubbing. Their second night together involved some activities not for children, at which parents would definitely disapprove of, allowing them to fall into an even deeper sleep together.

Sunday was spent around the house, eating food and watching movies, cuddling. They did basically nothing, although Yamato and Koushiro did get into a heated debate as to weather or not ambiguity made a boy attractive. Koushiro won, but only because he had pinned Yamato down and tickled him before relinquishing control to the taller boy, allowing him to take him, into a deep kiss, and holding him tight.

"I'm ready" was all that Yamato said after dinner while the boys were watching TV, and the red head understood, following his boyfriend to the bed room, both stripping ceremoniously and slightly awkwardly. That night the boys made love for the fist time, an event which would remain in their minds for years to come.

-Arel


End file.
